


Lover, Pet and Toy

by Tooodles



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dark, Evil Steve Rogers, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooodles/pseuds/Tooodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'God how ironic was it that he had arrived in this universe, after a little accident in the lab with Reed the idiot, (ok so it had been equally his fault, still idiot) and he had thought 'hey, search Steve! If anyone was the epitome of goodness and helpfulness, it was Steve Rogers. Don't trust your own counterpart, Tony Stark, you always were a shady person.'</p><p>Hardy-Har-Har! Turns out, the good Captain America had turned bad, Tony Stark and the rest of his faithful avengers made his life as a villain hell, and look, Rogers was holding a flame for the superhero always shattering his plans, why not keep the other Stark who came to him directly?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never wrote something like this, not even a scene between lovers, but it wouldn't leave my head...
> 
> Really, heed the warning, there is lots of rape. It just kind of...happened, 'm not proud of it :D

“Mmm.” Steve moaned, snapping his hips in a leisurely rhythm, biting down gently on Tony's already marked shoulder, “It's been a long day,” he whispered, run his palm over the genius tight, “I'm so glad you are here to help me relax.” he grunted, pushing himself deeper.

 

Tony jerked in his chains, his legs hurt from being spread so far, shackled to the bedposts, his arms cuffed at his back. Helpless, as the super soldier fucked into him.

He wasn't in a hurry anymore.

 

Tony had been prepared for him by his goons, spread face down on the bed, pillow shoved under his hips, gag in place. But no drugs this time. He was just supposed to take it today. Nothing else mattered for them. A toy, laid ready for the Captain to unwind from his stressful day of super villainy.

 

“God, you are so good.” Steve mumbled against Tony's neck, moving faster now, Tony knew he would be coming soon.

After that, the dark haired man was sure he would be taken away again, cleaned, and locked in the room again.

It's been three weeks now, he knew the routine. He's usually being kept in a cold semi-dark room, with nothing but a bed and a toilette.

 

Meals were brought to him at the beginning, but soon they realized that he wasn't eating, so there shoved some gel down his throat in the morning, and some food after Captain had his way with him. That was supposed to keep him alive. Had, so far.

 

Everyday, in the evenings usually, the faceless minions of The Captain got a message of some kind Tony assumed, and two or three (at first it had been more, but after some time, they learned how to handle Tony) would come to fetch him, and prepare him to their Boss' wishes.

 

A sweaty hand pushes between the bed and Tony's chest, scratching a bit. “Tony...” with a last push, Tony felt more of Steve's come filling his hole, dribbling out. That was round number three today.

It had been rough at first, but other times it had been worse. Despite the long time, Tony still couldn't just lie down and take it. No. He wouldn't.

 

It had been one of the days that annoyed Rogers (this Rogers, with short cropped hair and dull eyes and dark soul. Not Steve, _his_ Steve, in _his_ universe. He would never do this, he was beatiful, mind, body and soul), frustrated him. So he hadn't been given any drugs, nothing, he was just supposed to let the Captain spend his pent up energy.

*

_The door opened and and closed after admitting Tony's most hated man. He flinched, chains clinking with the movement, out of instinct he tried to close his legs. Futile of course._

 

“ _Quite a sight my toy,” Captain commented, chugging his clothes quickly, “exactly what I need now.”_

 

_Tony spat something behind his gag, he wasn't sure what exactly himself, but he made sure it sounded as hateful as possible._

 

_Rogers chuckled, and used two fingers to prod Tony entrance, bared to view perfectly, his other hand was already stroking his cock, not that it needed more stimulation with such a sight. “Still such spunk” he slapped Tony's cheek, satisfied that there was enough lube already. “I love that about you. But calm yourself, my day was anything but pleasant. Just a warning.”_

 

_The genius moved his hips, squirming on the bed. Fuck him. It only earned himself another smack, hard and unforgiving._

 

“ _Stop that.” Another. “Not in the mood today.” without further warning, Rogers lined up and pushed inside with one go. Tony screamed behind the rubber ball at the sudden burn. He may have been lubed up, but not stretched enough for Rogers more than average cock._

 

_The Captain didn't seemed to mind, he started with a rough rhythm, plunging into the tight heat without preamble. Groaning at the blissful feeling, he lost himself, snapping his hips, and delivering further slaps to Tony tights and ass. “Hold Still, you!”_

 

_Tony jerked, it hurt, the hits, the fucking, everything._

_Rogers really was in a foul mood today. He deserved every second of it._

_He gasped as a strong arm slid around his hips, pulling his ass roughly up, while another hand pressed his neck down and his face into the mattress, making it hard to breath._

 

“ _Yeeess.” the madman groaned, increasing the pace, not caring for anything but his own pleasure._

 

_Tony wheezed into the bed, stopping his struggles because the new position was hurting his way-too-far spread legs, and he was sure they would give before the chains would. With every thrust he was pushed further into the blankets and he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would be over soon._

 

_Then hot cum spurted into him, and the Captain froze a second, before collapsing completely on the bound man, pushing him again down on the bed. The hand on his neck left it's place, but with the weight on him, the breathing didn't get any better._

_Rogers didn't seemed to mind Tony's bound hands pressing into his stomach._

_The genius would love to scratch him, but he couldn't even move his pinky._

 

“ _I need a second,” the Captain informed him unneccessary, “jus' a second.” he just lay there, cock soft, but not pulling out, not moving a muscle more than necessary._

 

_Fuck Rogers and his fucking stamina. Tony knew it wouldn't be long before the second round._

 

_God how ironic was it that he had arrived in this universe, after a little accident in the lab with Reed the idiot, (ok so it had been equally his fault, still idiot) and he had thought 'hey, search Steve! If anyone was the epitome of goodness and helpfulness, it was Steve Rogers. Don't trust your own counterpart, Tony Stark, you always were a shady person.'_

_Hardy-Har-Har! Turns out, the good Captain America had turned bad, Tony Stark and the rest of his faithful avengers made his life as a villain hell, and look, Rogers was holding a flame for the superhero always shattering his plans, why not keep the other Stark who came to him directly?_

 

_Tony grimaced, biting down on the ball in his mouth when he felt the cock in his ass starting to harden again, stretching the muscle._

 

_Steve hmmed out of his lazy doze, circling his hips a bit, his dick hardened further. “See, ready to go again.” he grinned, pressing his lips against Tony's shoulder blade in mock affection._

 

_Tony mumbled his protest, as the captain rose to his knees and pulled Tony up with him, settling him on his lap, pushing his cock deeper up Tony's ass. His legs hurt more in this position then the other, but that soon lost importance at the new pain, when the arm around his waist pulled him slowly  up and suddenly jerked him hard back down. He shouted in his gag, trying to push himself up with his legs, struggling to free his arms, but he is just forced back on to Captain's cock, deeper and more painfully than before. He knows the bastard only enjoys his fight. He's blown off steem in the first go, no comes enjoyment._

“ _Like this, toy?” up and down and up and down. Tony's own cock bobbing with the motion, soft and uninterested, not that Roger cared._

_Actually Tony prefered it like this. Sometimes he is given some drugs, he don't know what it is, but he sure feels the effect._

 

_One must be an easy sedative, he hates that the most, because there are no weird bondage things then, he doesn't have the energy to fight then, and Rogers is gently with him, calling him lover, bringing reactions from his body he wasn't willing to give, making him come with soft touches, gentle 'love-making' and sweet words, hitting his prostade with ever thrust. Letting him feel like his body is betraying him, but worse, reminding him of_ his _Steve._

 

_The other always leaves him exhausted in the end._

_It makes him feel like he is in some kind of heat, hazy in the head, his body burning for every touch, his cock getting hard unnaturally fast again, needing another go._

_Rogers likes to tie him up then too, calling him his pet, letting him squirm for the Captains cock, writhing on the bed, bend over a vaulting horse, rutting against everything he can reach like an animal. Enjoys to torture him with a variety of toys then as well.MAking him come and come again.  
_

_He's always begging then, if not with his mouth (because the Captain definitely has some kind of gagging fetish) then with his body._

  _If it's nothing of that, then it is like today, where Steve gets home and just needs his 'toy' to take what he's dishing out. Sometimes tied down in some way (and Captain does have a lot of ways and places, creative) and sometimes he likes to hold him down, to force him in any way he can._

 

_His mind is forced out of his musing and back into the situation when a strong, long fingered hand closes over his throat, tightened slightly, and forcing his head back on Rogers shoulder. He isn't pulled up and down anymore, the blond had lost his patience, the arm around his waist keeps him up, strong as steel holding him against his his captors chest while he pistoned up, fucking up in rapid motion, flesh hitting flesh audible._

 

_Feeling himself drawing to completion again, Steve bit down hard on Tony's shoulder, drawing blood and forcing out a sound of pain from them man in his arms. He tightened his hand around the vulnerable throat, closed his eyes a second and Tony mewled as Steve's pumped a new load into him, his second orgasm flowed trough him. Bliss._

*

Steve rolled off of him, pulling out for the first time after his orgasm, and Tony took that at least as a sign it was over. He felt tired, so stired. His legs were cramped his hole overflowing and his jaw hurt.

 

“You were amazing, toy. I would love it if you sucked me now as well,” Captain mumbled, running a hand up and down the dark haired man's back. And Tony tensed, less because of the action, and more because of the words. No more. ”but I'm too sated for now.” the hand retreated from his back and pushed a button beside the bed, Tony sighed with relief.

The doors opened immediately, and two black clad figures strode in, not blinking an eye at their naked boss, lying almost asleep on the bed. Each of them loosened a restrain from his ankle, but he didn't have the strength to move them at the moment.

 

“Give him the usual treatment.” Captain waved dismissively and turned on his side to sleep.

 

Tony was half carried, half dragged out, they cleaned him up thoroughly, his hands were still bound behind him and they twisted his fingers painfully if he made a wrong move. Then, he was dragged back into his cold room, they ripped of the gag and forced a bit solid food into him, washed it down with water.

 

They pushed him down, opened his cuffs, and left.

 

The genius breathed and pressed his lips into a white line. He wasn't going to cry, no. He would wait for Reed to bring him back, wait for Steve, or for death.

 Hoping the Captain would't get a case of late night horniness, Tony pulled the ratty blanket over himself and curled up, his eyes closing on their own accord.

 

He was woken early in the morning, by forceful hands holding him down and a needle in his neck.

 

 


	2. NO UPDATE! JUST INFO

I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know it sucks when you see something is updated and then it's not a new chapter! But it is easier this way than answer everyone and repreat myself again and again.

So the thing is, I was truly overwhelmed by the response to my dark little piece here, and I never intended for this to go on. But I thought since so many asked for it it, I could do it sure, psh no problem. 

BUT IT IS A PROBLEM! All my dirty, dirty, sick little mind came up till now was more non-con with, like three sentences of plot. So I just want to say, I', totally on it, but it still could take some time. Sorry T^T


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally a new one. not much plot, but everything I have for now :D

He smiled contently when he saw his genius lying in the bed, covered by the warm blankets, blinking dazedly.

He admitted, he may have over done it during their last time together.

 

It had frustrated him that the other Steve had arrived through another portal and landed himself and his bird-boy with the Avengers. With Iron Man. The other.

 

Steve had used the time to calm himself, to think about his problem at hand, about what to do next.

 

And now, he wanted to spend all of his time with Tony at the moment, more than before.

 

Steve had send out a spy to look what the do-gooders where up to, and he had time now. He reached down to palm himself through the trousers. What this man did to him.

Tony hadn't broken down yet, he was still refusing his new position at Steve side, that was kind of frustrating, really, so the good Captain would take him in any way he could, even if it was only his body he could own yet. One day though, Tony would accept him and stay with him gladly. Realize that Steve would take care of him.

 

Without further hesitation, he chucked his clothes and approached his Tony. He wasn't restrained in any way right now, and Steve didn't think he'd need it. Tony should still be to sore and probably to tired to put much of a fight, and well, too drugged. Not that Steve would have any problems otherwise, but he preferred to have his hands free.

 

He slipped under the covers and gently run his hand over the hot skin at Tony stomach, stroking lazy circles until the man started to stir.

Tired eyes blinked open and Steve could feel the body tense when realization set in. A shame.

 

Before protest could be voiced, Steve moved on top of the man, pressing him with his weight into the mattress and covered the sweet mouth with his own, kissing languidly away every sound.

 

It is as he expected, he noticed pleased. Tony’s movements lethargic and uncoordinated.

He smoothed down one hand, trailing down Tony's sensitive side and with the other he held the precious face, kissing deeply, moving his tongue, mapping out, claiming.

 

Steve moaned when Tony twitched in his hold, rubbing their cocks together slightly. God, he was already rock hard. He'd always be for this man.

 

He circled his hips lazily, keeping their lengths together and moved his lips over a stubbled cheek, he'd have to give order to have him shaved again, sharpening the sexy goatee. Or maybe he'd do it himself this time.

 

“Don...n't” so weak, so soft, so beautiful.

 

“Shhh.” he kissed down the long neck, and fished with his left hand for lube, smartly positioned under one of the pillows, “Just relax.”

 

He spread some of the cool liquid over his fingers with practiced ease and gently nudged Tony's legs slightly apart with his tight, not once stopping to kiss or lick the restless man under him.

 

Tony's breath hitched when he gently circled the furled muscle, and he found some strength to try and close his legs. Futile of course, Steve smiled. Tony's hands came up to weakly push at Steve's shoulders as he sucked a nipple, teasing it with his tongue and he was pleased to feel Tony's cock starting to feel interested from the stimulation.

 

Slowly he dipped his finger inside. It went easy, unsurprisingly with the last time not that long ago, and he slowly pumped in and out, spreading the lube, and moved on to the other nipple. He'd make sure Tony would enjoy this, if he wanted or not.

 

The Captain soon added a second finger, scissoring, stretching. He pushed them deep and crooked them lightly to hit the spot he doesn't have to search anymore.   

 

Tony made a sound that could have been anything between a pleasured groan to a sob. No matter, it was beautiful and intoxicating, so he did it again.

 

He could say so much, tell him how great he was, how hot, how Steve enjoyed his company in any form, how he loved to fuck him. Hard and rough but soft and lovingly as well. He could say so much, but opted to say nothing. To use his mouth otherwise, to let actions speak.

 

Steve kept stretching Tony's entrance a he moved lower, sucking a bruise on the hip, nuzzling the hair surrounding his goal and finally licking a long, wet stripe over the red, hard cock. Definitely a sob this time. Tony's hands in his hair by now, pushing or pulling, Steve didn't know, felt a bit like massaging.

 

He worked up to a third and a fourth finger, pushing, prodding, stretching, before he pulled them out. The genius made another noise. Steve could imagine it was one of protest.

 

Retrieving the lube he'd dropped earlier, Steve took a generous amount and spread it over his aching cock, groaning at the feeling. He wouldn't take long this time.

 

One leg he pushed to the side and under the other he hooked his arm, bending it upwards and displaying the sweet hole. With the other hand he lined up and with a sight of pure bliss, the captain eased inside the heat.

 

He couldn't keep the moan and he leaned his head back, screwed his eyes shut and forced himself not to rush, to simply enjoy it.

 

Tony made small noises as well, he mewled like a kitten and sobbed pitifully the next second. His hands scratched at the blanket still partly draped over the pair.

 

He leaned back over the genius, arching the man's back into the position a bit and trapping his hard cock against Steve's firm abs.

 

Comfortably settled, he finally started to move his hips, gliding his cock torturously slow. The dark haired man bucked slightly, panting, but it only intensified the pleasure.

 

Steve moaned and groaned his desire, trying to tame his pace as much as he could, to draw it out. He pushed his face against Tony's neck licking, biting, only coming up when he felt something wet against his forehead. 

 

He looked at his partner and grinned. “You are beautiful when you cry.” he whispered, kissing him again, never stopping his hips from moving, “So beautiful.” the tears were salty at the tip of his tongue, Tony's breath hot and damp at his shoulder.

 

The man beneath him bucked suddenly and the muscle tightened so good around Steve's cock. Wetness pooling between them as Tony came helplessly, eyes screwed shut and more tears leaking out.

 

Steve picked up his pace now, not as controlled as before, and it didn't take him long to join Tony in his orgasm.

He just managed to pull out and disentangle himself from Tony's limp legs, before collapsing beside him, panting from his own high.

 

After a moment he pulled Tony in his arms.

 

He was tense and reluctant, but Steve didn't care.

 

He whispered, “y-you, I h-hate you, hate you.”, but Steve didn't care.

 

“I know.” I love you. And he fell asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if there will be more of this.  
> Oh and english is not my first language, so, sorry


End file.
